An apparatus for processing an object projecting shots thereon, which apparatus comprises a circulating machine for collecting shots that have been projected and circulating them after removing impurities from them, has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2011-079121).
However, there is room for improving such an apparatus by downsizing the apparatus and using shots of appropriate sizes.
Considering the state of the art, the objects of the present invention are to provide an apparatus for processing an object by projecting shots thereon that can be downsized and can use shots of appropriate sizes.